


體育倉庫

by ft707



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ft707/pseuds/ft707
Kudos: 10





	體育倉庫

康涩琪完全没想到事情会发展到这种程度也完全没想到自己是O的事情会被直属班的学妹发现。  
在发情期时被撞见的感受真是令他尴尬又不知所措，体育仓库内不断散发讯息素的康涩琪蜷缩著身躯正努力克制著自己別拜倒在欲望底下，但不受控的身体再碰上循著讯息素过来的A后理智和平时威严的形象，瞬间就有了瓦解的趋势。  
“欧逆……?你还好吗?”  
金艺琳有些惊讶的注目著面红潮色的康涩琪，空气中浓烈的讯息素刺激著两人的大脑，像是在催促著金艺琳快点缩短距离，将眼前稀有的O占为己有。  
踏着不确定的步伐，金艺琳缓缓的走到康涩琪面前，黑影笼罩住地上的人，半蹲下手轻碰康涩琪烫得有些不像话的脸蛋，却在刚贴上时就被一手打掉。  
“別碰我”平常笑以待人的康涩琪难得板起脸冷声警告，深蹙的眉间透露出他现在正在忍受著多么磨人的空虚感，体内深处叫嚣著想要狠狠地被贯彻标记，那如同本能的想法似汹湧波浪般袭上康涩琪的脑海，使她每寸肌肤都像在挣扎著索取抚摸而不断颤抖。  
“欧逆….原来你是O….我居然都没发现”  
金艺琳眼神暗了暗，不气馁的再去碰触康涩琪，这次对方没有躲开，反而用带着水汽的眸子瞪向金艺琳，仿佛下一秒就要发怒的从嘴里艰难挤出一个字”滚!”不知是讯息素太过强大的关系，又或是现下发情的康涩琪太过於诱人，金艺琳  
和他对视了一瞬后兴奋一抖，猛力捏住康涩琪的下巴强吻，舌尖撬开贝齿在口腔内横冲直撞，卷起试图逃跑的软舌交换唾液，这深吻直到康涩琪缺氧有些晕了才结束，在两片分离前，金艺琳还依依不舍的含住康涩琪的唇瓣，用力吸允到红肿后才退开。  
“欧逆….你的讯息素是凤梨的味道呢…..”  
深情望着眼角染上媚意的女孩，埋头在对方胸口深吸几口气，趁着康涩琪神情恍惚时将他扛起轻放在干净的软垫上，一点一点解开双方衬衫釦子，柔软与柔软重叠著，感受彼此急促的心跳，空间内属于A的讯息素猛然增加，一下将康涩琪打醒又让她直直地跌入浓烈欲望沼泽里，全身都在渴求爱抚和柔滥，自尊正在被不知名的感情侵蚀掉，褪下后露出的是康涩琪自己也不知道的，淫荡的那一面。  
“欧逆…..你的味道好美味”  
摘掉眼镜后的金艺琳迷恋的看着康涩琪胸前两点粉红，如同品尝美食般细细地舔吻，唇齿辗压，舌头灵活的挑逗乳头，康涩琪敏感的身躯根本经不住这种时而微弱时而强的快感，如同海浪般退去后又再次上涨，只能抬起胸索求更多的关注，希望对方能狠狠玩坏自己。  
“不……不要….拜托”  
破碎的理智终于糊成一摊泥的脑中，康涩琪猛然清醒，想推开反压在自己身上的金艺琳，可惜不管怎么推打对方都不为所动，反而更加兴奋散发更多讯息素，仿佛自己所有挣扎抵抗在他眼里都只是徒劳，或著是情趣罢了。  
“欧逆难道不怕我走了后，到处说你其实是一个伪A的O吗?”  
金艺琳指尖在康涩琪的腹部打转，说不出是嘲讽还是看笑话的眼神如同冷水将他泼了个凉，康涩琪怎么不怕?他当然怕。  
“拜托你….不要…”  
在这世界上品种就代表一切，高贵的波斯猫一定比外面的杂种猫还要炙手可热，光是身为O这件事就足够让世人唾弃，康涩琪并不想再多背上欺骗者的罪名。  
“那…欧逆要给我干吗”  
轻笑问手指往腹部下方移动，整只手探进裙内，细腻的寻找著花园入口，等待那颗即将含苞待放的花蕊，舔唇挑起康涩琪蠢蠢欲动的欲望本能。  
“欧逆舒服吗”低哑缓慢的一句话透露出金艺琳游刃有余的自信，炙热的双眼与康涩琪对视，如同猎食者盯上猎物，他想要标记康涩琪，让康涩琪成为他的人。  
“住手….哈阿”  
康涩琪原本还算锋利的眼神被摸的瞬间软下，那修长手指撩起的慾火渐渐越烧越大，燃著两人的身，似要融化他们的肌肤，使其融合。  
“凤梨的味道越来越浓了呢”  
薄唇一路从锁骨往下亲吻，缓慢专注的如同一场神圣的仪式，舌尖认真挑逗每一处敏感神经，特別流连於那雌性的象征，凸起的山丘，在其上留下齿印，惹得康涩琪一阵娇嗔。笑得瞇起的双眼闪烁著狂热，康涩琪的裙子不知甚么时候被褪下，吻已经来到了腹部下方，金艺琳抬起两条白花花的大腿，滑嫩白皙的肌肤泛著点粉红，在这浓郁的讯息素下极为诱人。  
“欧逆帮我含吧”  
康涩琪看着眼前微微右倾的硕大，优雅有利的手指伸向金艺琳，熟练套弄著他的脆弱，然后含住，细品著青筋带给舌尖的微妙触感，如同热铁一般的舌贴着柱身，猛力一吸，把还来不及反应快感的金艺琳吸到射出。康涩琪将些许浓稠的精液吞进肚里，故意留了点在吻上金艺琳时混著唾液推给他。  
“欧逆真是恶趣味呢 ”  
满意的欣赏对方紧皱的眉头，趁着他不注意时，将手指直接插进对方温暖的小穴，突如其来的侵略让康涩琪闷哼一声。  
“嗯….呜….”  
缓缓深入的手指与他体内的温度相比有些冰凉，纵使康涩琪真的想把金艺琳从自己那里拔出，敏感的身体还是会不自觉的收缩绞紧对方，就似怕即将进入重要环节的电影随即结束留下不知所措的观众和一堆负评。  
“身体这么诚实 为甚么嘴巴也不学学呢”  
金艺琳抽出手指，改换硕大抵在入口处，一点一点缓慢推进，粗大深入了一小截就停下来，并没有给予康涩琪想像中的填满，反而抱起他，将他坐在自己身上，双手搭在肩上保持平衡。  
“欧逆自己动吧 这样痛了就可以自己停下来”  
轻抚康涩琪柔顺的发丝，双眼充满腻人的温柔和爱恋，大掌肆意搓揉柔软的浑圆双丘，沿着细腻触感往上摸至尾椎骨，指尖若有似无的触碰画圆，使康涩琪本就燥热难耐的肉体更加渴望眼前A的贯穿。  
“不…..”  
话是这么说，身体还是坦承的一点一点慢慢往下，尽力的吞噬粗大，手指紧缩，別过脸不看金艺琳，如同逃避现实的自我安慰。  
金艺琳苦笑，一把抓住纤腰猛力网上一顶，低哑的一句话里听出些微怒气、或是无奈。  
“我记得我说的是自己动，没说你可以不看我啊。”  
康涩琪被这突然的用力给弄的止不住双脚痉挛，疼痛呵快感交只在一起，逼出生理性的泪水。  
“呜….不..停…阿”  
未等康涩琪缓过来，金艺琳就已经先开始抽动，因为体位的关系，次次都擦过敏感点顶入最深处，不留任何缝隙。  
康涩琪终于忍不住，淫荡的表情与能够把人心给叫酥的呻吟，宣泄不止。  
被柔软内壁包覆的金艺琳在康涩琪耳旁舒服叹息，闭眼享受，富有磁性的声线从对方耳朵，传入心头。  
“欧逆…我爱你”  
抽插的力道渐渐加大，在迎来高潮前，康涩琪只记得脖子好像被咬了一口，之后讯息素更浓更融合，再来他就眼前模糊甚么都不记得了。


End file.
